Death Battle: Sigma vs Ace
Ace Korimachi touched down in a field outside the Land of Fire, gazing off in the distance, his hair fluttering slightly with in incoming breeze. Ace enjoyed this time of the year, but he activated his Noryokugan, as he very well knew he wasn't there for games... As the wind danced, the leaves pranced. It was a perfect scenario, especially when on the land which held the hidden village known as Konohagakure. A man had followed the directions sent to him by an opponent, and in the distance he could effectively sense his chakra. As he got closer to Ace, Ace would be able to hear the clinks and clanks, as the plates of Sigma Uchiha's battle armor collided. Finally reaching his opponent, one could see that the one known as Sigma's crimson-eye was active in both sockets. "Ace, there is no talking, there is no nothing. I just want to see exactly what you can do...prove it all right here right now." Ace eyed the man as he turned his head slightly, taking note of the unique chakra frequency his opponent was giving off. Based off of this, Ace deduced that he was a Uchiha Clan member. "So... You showed up..." said Ace as he turned around to face his opponent, acknowledging the famed Sharingan within the mans eyes. "We both seek the same goal. So lets dance..." said Ace as he activated a technique. "It's best to use speculation, no?" A voice echoed through Sigma's head, as his best friend's soul split from his very own, appearing at the portion of Sigma's neck. "Yeah, I'll stay up on my toes." Sigma, lunged forward, from his back he pulled forth his Gunbai, pulling it back a set distance. He'd be in the process of setting up his attack, but needed a lead way to do so. "Be careful with this one..." Ace's partner to Ace. "I will..." said Ace as he phased Metrochronus into his hand, causing it to grow to double its normal length. "Your move...Sigma..." said Ace, attempting to taunt his opponent. Sigma laughed out loud, before refraining to catch himself in the moment. Folding his arms, Sigma glared at Ace for a short moment, with the attempts of pulling eye contact pass him. It wouldn't be hard to tell, but in the heat of a moment like this. "If you think you're gonna sit and wait for me to make a move, so you can capitalize then you're sadly mistaken." Sigma lifted his Gunbai high into the air. The ground began to quake violently. A series of black walls began to form around both Sigma and Ace. "I'll play into your plan." The gravity around Ace would begin to get heavy on Ace. To a point of where Ace wouldn't be able to move. With his Sharingan, Sigma focused it on Ace, sending electrical surges into Ace. "Nice move..." said Ace he let go of Metrochronus, causing it to remain in the air, due it its weightlessness. Ace, being quite familiar with Lighting Release since childbirth, electrified his body with Lightning Release chakra, countering the effects of the electrical attack. Ace looked to the right then the left, eyeing the walls around him. "These walls could be problematic..." said Ace as he then unleashed a great number of mobile event horizons that quickly positioned themselves near the walls, before becoming black, destroying the walls before evaporating away. Ace then grabbed Metrochronus before making it extremely long and swinging it effortlessly at Sigma.